Maybe She Was Right
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Danny finds out that for once Sam was right


"Hey Danny." Sam was smiling at him, that couldn't be a good sign.

"Yes Sam." He tried to smile but it was too early in the morning and he had too little coffee.

"Well," she fiddled with her hair. Yup. It was going to be one of those girly questions. "You and Martin have been hanging out with each other a lot lately and I was just wondering if he mentioned me at all."

It was true him and Martin have been hanging out a lot more than he ever thought they would. Martin came from a high class family and Danny had hated him for his background and up bringing. But once they realized that in the whole building they were the only young males there, they decided to join forces. Though now that he thought back to it, Martin had never mentioned a girl of any kind. "No he hasn't why?"

"Oh," she sounded disappointed, "Could you put in a good word for me?"

"What?" Again, it way too early in the morning to be having this kind of a conversation.

"With Martin, you know…" Danny just looked at her. "I like Martin okay, and I've been trying to ask him out but…I was hoping you could feel him out for me before I get my hopes up."

Danny gut clenched, for some reason, he just didn't like the idea of Martin dating Sam. "Ask him yourself, I'm not going to be your middle man."

"Come on Danny, it's not like I'm trying to cut into your "man time". What do you guys do when you're together anyways?"

"Why is that important?" Danny asked, besides all they did was eat, talk and watch T.V, sometimes they would go out somewhere and they recently started the habit of sleeping over at each others places when they stayed out to late. "If you can't do it yourself then it's not worth doing."

"Fine, be that way." She huffed, walking back to her own desk in just enough time for Martin to walk in and see her all but storm away.

"What's up with her?"

"It's not important."

"You still coming over later?" Martin asked, not looking at him as he logged into his computer."

"Of course. What are we doing?"

"Inception came out on DVD."

"Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza, the people at the Chinese place are trying to kill me. I got food poisoning the last time I ate there."

Danny chuckled a bit looking at Martins all too serious expression. "That's why you were out sick for a whole week last month?"

"Food poisoning is no joke." Martin said sitting down, "I felt like I was dying the whole time, and lucky for me my dad was in town and he decided that he needed to take me to the hospital."

"You probably needed to go."

"They pumped my stomach."

"Then you needed to go, your dad is not as bad as you try to make him out to be."

"He's not, I just didn't want to go." Martin finally looked up at him blue eyes shinning mischievously.

Danny mouth hung open for a bit, "You are unbelievable."

Martin snorted, "Whatever, get back to work. If we finish early we can leave early and beat the dinner rush at the pizza place."

~.~.~.~.~

"Danny," It was Sam again, "I think Martin might be bi-sexual."

"Danny just sighed, "And why is that Sam?" He didn't want to know, but he would play along.

"He likes you."

"And you got this idea from?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? He gets all dough eyed…"

"Right, if he likes me then why wouldn't he just be gay?"

"Because I think I might have a chance."

"Right…Look it's the end of the day and I want to go home and change."

"Before you head over to Martin place?"

"Sam go get a hobby or something."

~.~.~.~.~

The movie had gone off little while ago and Danny and Martin had found themselves lounging on Martin's couch. Danny had his arm stretched out over the back of the couch and his feet resting on the table in front of him. Martin on the other hand was curled up by the armrest facing Danny.

"I still don't get that movie. Was the whole thing supposed to be a dream?" Danny asked. It was a good movie it just confused him.

"No, just up to the part when Yusuf puts Cobbs under is it real. But after he never gets to spin his top again, because he dropped it in the bathroom, that's the turning point."

Danny nodded. He wanted to ask Martin something, but he wasn't sure if he should, "Look I know you're gonna think this is weird, but, what do you think of Sam?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Sam likes you." Danny said simply.

"No she's just looking for a replacement for Jack." Part of Danny knew that was true, ever since Sam had stopped dating their boss, Jack, she seemed to be trying to attach her self to anything with a y-chromosome. But that's what happens when you start seeing a married man.

"If it wasn't for that, would you date her?"

"No, she's not my type."

Danny nodded understanding. They were quiet again, and Danny couldn't help but notice Martin fidgeting a bit, his eyes darting over the room like he was thinking about saying something. "Danny," Martins voice was small almost scared, "There's something I want to tell you."

"Okay."

"Martin sat up so he was still sitting on his feet but facing Danny. "It's just…" he grasped Danny's hand for support, closed his eyes breathing in and out deeply. Opening them again he looked Danny straight in the eye. Martin started to speak again, "I wanted to tell you guys around when I first joined the team but…I need to tell you because you're one of my best friends and…"

"Martin, you're scaring me. You're not dying are you." There was genuine fear in Danny's eyes.

"No, no, it's not that. I'm…I'm gay." Martin watched Danny's expression closely.

"Oh." Danny's eyes widen and his mouth made an "O" shape before he finally exhaled, "I really thought you were dying, don't scare me like that." He smiled feeling the slightest flicker of hope in his stomach, as Martin smiled back looking relived.

"Thank you." Martin suddenly hugged him, "You have idea how much this means to me."

Danny hugged him back, "You don't have to thank me." He said a hand stroking through Martin's hair.

"I-I haven't told my dad yet." Martin whimpered into his chest. "I just…I don't want to disappoint him." Danny was shocked to feel Martins smaller frame shaking and his own shirt becoming damp. "I don't know what to do anymore." A sob broke out.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about what other people think. Especially not your dad." He said rubbing the others back.

Martin stayed there for awhile to the point were Danny thought he fell asleep, but he didn't mind. Right now Martin needed comfort and if he felt that he was receiving that from him, then so be it. That and it was almost like they fit together perfectly, so why mess with perfection. "I thought you would leave when I told you." Martin mumbled from his position on Danny's chest, he was more or less snuggling at this point, "A lot of my old friend freaked out and left."

"I would never leave you Fitzy."

"Thank you." Martin sighed a little as he got up. "I'm sorry; I ruined the night didn't I."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you told me and that you felt you could trust me enough to tell me."

"I plan on telling the others to but I wanted…I don't know, some sort of test run."

"Trust me I think they already have a feeling. Sam asked me if you were bi-sexual today."

"Asked how?"

"Curious more or less."

"Right, what else did she ask you?"

"Nothing important."

"She seemed off when I left," Martin sighed, "Kept asking me what I was doing after work then if I wanted to go somewhere. But then you started walking in our direction and she left."

Danny cleared his throat, "So, do you have a boyfriend or…"

"No, I haven't really had the time to be with anyone."

"How about we go out Friday, hit a club or something, find you a date." He elbowed Martin in his side and winked.

Martin turned bright red, "That's alright; I'm fine with the set up I have now."

"Martin, if you don't get out there you'll never find Mr. Right."

"You're having too much fun with this."

"Come on, there has to be someone you've been making eyes at."

Martin flushed again shyly looking at Danny, "Not anyone whose name I plan to share."

"Come on. If you can tell me you're gay you can tell me who your man crush is on."

Martin nodded looking at him curiously yet with some sort of sense of seriousness on his face Danny couldn't place the emotion that played out on his face. Martin adjusted himself so he was a little closer to Danny, keeping eye contact.

Danny swallowed thickly "Martin…" he never finished his sentence because Martin closed the space between them in a gentle kiss. And just like that he felt something inside him explode as he wrapped his arms around Martin pulling him closer feeling their bodies melt together. When they broke apart for air Martins face was fire engine red, partly from lack of air and partly from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of…"

"Hey," Danny held onto Martin's hand "It's alright." Danny gave him a quick peck, "I feel the same way."

Martin sighed in relief, a smile on his face.


End file.
